19 ans plus tard !
by Athanais
Summary: 19 ans se sont écoulés, Yuya et Kyo vivent avec leurs trois enfants, tranquillement mais quelque chose va venir perturber leur quotidien. Sorry mais je suis nulle pour les résumer. Venez lire quand même s'il vous plaît


**Les personnages de Samurai Deeper kyo ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**LOoOoO Chapitre One OoOoO**

**Un secret dévoilé ?**

Dix-neuf ans plus tard, Kyo aux yeux de démon et Yuya Shiina, vivent dans leur propre maison avec leur trois enfants : Takahiro, dix-sept ans, Kyosuke, seize ans et Ayumi quatorze ans.

Takahiro, l'aîné à hérité du physique de son père – sauf les yeux qui sont ceux de sa mère – et d'un caractère plaisantin. C'est le grand frère idéal.

Kyosuke, le cadet est aussi blond que sa mère et a les yeux de son père. Il est aussi silencieux que son père.

Et Ayumi, la petite dernière, à hérité des yeux de sa mère mais bizarrement elle est née avec des cheveux violets. C'est une fille très facile à vivre malgré son caractère de cochon comme celui de sa mère, voir pire pour certain truc.

Quant à Kyo et Yuya ils avaient vieillis, certes, mais ils portaient tous les deux bien leur âge. Personne ne pourrait se douter que Yuya était alors âgée de trente cinq ans et Kyo de quarante ans.

C'était un après-midi de printemps, dans la maison familiale…

-Takahiro ! Arrête de suite ! Tu sais très bien comment Papa va réagir s'il est au courant. Intervenu sa sœur en le voyant utiliser le Tenrô de Kyo.

-Il ne sera pas au courant, t'inquiète. Tu sais que lorsqu'il part se promener avec maman, cela dure une journée entière.

-Tu as peut-être oublié la dernière fois ?

-Tu parles de quand il m'a chopé en train d'essayer de le planter dans le plancher ? Mais ça c'est à cause de Tonton Yukimura. IL m'avait soûlé jusqu'aux larmes, aussi.

-Si tu veux, si tu veux…j'espère juste pour toi que Kyosuke ne rentre pas d'aussitôt, non plus.

-Toi, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je crève, aujourd'hui.

-Ah ! Parce que cela date que d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement en sortant de la pièce.

-Et dire que cette chipie est ma petite sœur. Parfois je me demande quel âge, elle a exactement.

Le soir arriva est toute la petite famille était enfin au complet. Takahiro avait eut le temps de ranger le Tenrô, comme si de rien n'était.

Les filles préparaient le repas pendant que Kyo était assit à la fenêtre un cigare à la bouche, et que Takahiro et Kyosuke jouaient au Mah-jong.

-Dis-moi Ayumi, tu pense trouver un mec dans combien de temps ? Lorsque tu auras cinquante ans ? L'interrogea, Takahiro, en la taquinant comme il aime faire depuis toujours.

À ces mots, Ayumi cassa le couteau qu'elle avait dans les mains et parti se mettre face à son frère.

-Répète un peu pour voir, enfoiré.

Kyo rigola devant se spectacle qu'il avait tant l'habitude de voir. Ayumi lui rappelait tant Yuya, niveau caractère.

-Les enfants arrêtez. Nous n'allons pas tarder à aller à table. Déclara Yuya, toujours occupée à la cuisine.

-Laissez-les maman, ce sont des cas désespérés, on n'y peut rien. Dit Kyosuke.

-Toi, Kyosuke, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. Répliqua Ayumi.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un courant d'air envoya voltiger tous les objets, atterrissant sur le sol.

Kyo descendit illico presto de sa fenêtre, se positionnant devant sa femme et ses enfants.

-Qui aurait crut que je te trouverais là, _Viviane_. Dit une voix d'homme dans la pénombre de la nuit.

À ces mots, Ayumi fronça les sourcils.

-Qui est-là ? Demanda Takahiro.

-Personne, du moins cela dépend pour qui. Pas vrai, Viviane ? dit le bonhomme en apparaissant petit à petit.

-Akito. Dit Ayumi. Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle.

-Je vois que tu te souviens de moi, _princesse_. Sourit-il.

-Dégage de là, Akito.

-En plus de ta mémoire, tu n'as perdu une miette de ta beauté. Toujours aussi belle, Viviane.

Un sabre vint se poser devant le visage d'Akito.

-Toi, meurs.

-Je voudrais bien, mais cela ne dépend pas de moi, n'est-ce pas, princesse ?

-Je t'ai dis de dégager de là ! Alors dégage, enfoiré !

-Oh, lala, la princesse est vulgaire, ce n'est pas bien pour ton rang, tu sais. Rit-il mesquinement lorsque le sabre de Kyo se trouva juste devant lui, à même pas cinq centimètres.

Akito regarda, impassiblement, Kyo, avant de reprendre la parole.

-On verra bien que rira le dernier, la prochaine fois, _princesse Viviane_. Déclara-t-il en disparaissant mystérieusement dans la nuit, comme il est apparut.

-Ayumi c'était qui ce gars ? Et pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Princesse Viviane ? Ayumi ! Demanda Takahiro en voyant sa sœur s'éclipser petit à petit. Il la retenu par le bras au passage.

-Lâche-moi !

-Non ! Pas temps que tu nous nous auras expliqué ce qui se passe !

-Il n'y à rien à expliqué !

-Alors pourquoi il t'appelle ainsi ? Il y bien une raison à ceci ? Bordel, Ayumi ! Soit un peu moins têtue dès fois, et dit ce qu'il a à dire !

-Et si je n'ai pas envie, tu vas faire quoi ? Me tenir ainsi jusqu'à que je crache le morceau ? Et bien mon cher, on n'y pas sortit pendant encore longtemps !

-Lâche ta sœur, Takahiro, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger. Déclara Kyo aussi impassiblement qu'à son habitude, en s'avança vers ses enfants.

Takahiro avait lâchait sa sœur et il regardait son père comme un enfant qui venait de faire un cauchemar.

Ayumi avait peur aussi, mais elle savait très bien tromper les apparences, du moins jusqu'à que cet Akito face son apparition, ce soir-là.

-Kyo ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Intervenu Yuya lorsque son fils, Kyosuke, lui barra le chemin.

-Kyosuke…

Pour toute réponse, son fils regardé en silence la scène. Sa mère du l'imiter, bien qu'il s'inquiète énormément.

Ayumi baissa la tête et prononça une dernière phrase avant de disparaître comme par magie de la pièce.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est ainsi….

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
